


Not Just In My Mind

by felisselita



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne tops Eddie with Venom's help, Breathplay, Eddie bakes Anne cupcakes, Eddie's a total bottom throughout the story asdgsjkl, F/M, Gay Alien Sex, M/M, Polyamory, blowjob, everyone calls everyone baby, he/him pronouns for Venom, hetero alien sex, not sorry, sorry??!?!, uh, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: Anne finds out Eddie has always had Venom in him the whole time they're back together. Naturally, she freaks out. It's up to Eddie and Venom to get their girl back.





	Not Just In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I've only watched the Venom 2018 movie, I dont know any other medias (comics, etc).

\--

     It's crazy. It's _really_ crazy. Eddie's gonna go crazy for real this time, he knows. There's no other ways to describe this--Anne's back with him, his apartment's back with him, and now Anne's on her back under him in his apartment.

     That's not a very good way to describe things but his mind is seriously not working right now, not with how _hot_ and _tight_ Anne feels around him, her lovely breasts bouncing with every thrust he gives, and. Her face. Her beautiful face. Her beautiful, pretty, ' _I'm gonna come_ ' face.

     "Eddie, Eddie, baby, I'm _close_ \--" Anne whines, thrashing around under Eddie.

     "Yeah, Anne, my baby girl, come on, come for me," Eddie answers, like he isn't also just one thrust away from coming.

     The truth is, he isn't. Or, well, he used to be, but since he's had Venom--it's as if his own stamina is also heightened up, his movements strengthened up, and if he knew earlier how much that'd make Anne happy, he wouldn't have chickened out as much as he did before he shot his shot. After Anne was off of her previous relationship, of course, he's not some kinda homewrecker or something.

     The only catch is that he can't tell Anne that Venom's back. Not that anyone's keeping him from it, it's just that he can't. Doesn't know what she'd think of it, Venom in him as he romances and fucks her.

     So he hides him from the very start, even now, especially now. He doesn't even know where he got the strength to keep Venom down for this long, where Venom's got the obedience for it. All he knows is that everything's going so well and feels so good there's no room for thinking.

     Anne tightens further under him, bringing him back to present. She's biting her lips so hard--Eddie wants to tell her ' _it's okay to be loud as you come_ ' before she actually _does_ , and then he can't really remember what else happens as he comes, too.

     "That... That was amazing," Anne says after a few minutes of catching her breath.

     Eddie watches her smile and smiles back tiredly. There's a distant growling voice at the back of his mind, but he tries to keep it down. "Yeah. You were, Anne."

     Anne laughs softly. "No, I mean, did you start working out or something? It's almost like... _Like it wasn't you_."

      Eddie slips out of his consciousness, and before he could stop it--

     Venom juts his head out of Eddie's shoulder. "Yeah? Because it was _me_."

     Anne screams.

\---

     Eddie slams his door after Anne was far away from his apartment.

     "You!" he shouts at the mirror, willing Venom to show himself. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

     The reflection slowly turns into Venom's unimpressed face. "What?"

     "Showing yourself in front of Anne!"

     Venom growls. "You try being me! As if being in you doesn't already feel good, you had to be _in her_ \--"

     There are so many wrong things in that sentence, but Eddie can only focus on one thing at a time, so. "Excuse me?! What did you expect? She's my girlfriend!"

     " _Our_ girlfriend."

     Eddie squints at the mirror. "Yeah? Then tell me why did _our_ girlfriend just walk out angrily after _you_ showed her your face."

     "Because you haven't told her that I'm back," Venom deadpans.

     Eddie stops at that. Tries to talk back, finds out he can't come up with anything.

     "You should have done it long ago, Eddie," Venom says, and with his gravely voice it almost sounds wise.

     Eddie groans. "Shut up. _Shut. Up_. You're not talking about this to me. You know nothing about human relationship-- _shut up_."

     There's a beat of silence. Eddie was just going to believe he'd just dreamt everything up and he's just waking up now, until Venom says, "okay," and the reflection in the mirror turns back to his own miserable face.

\---

     Anne doesn't come back to Eddie's apartment that night. Or the next night. Or the next nights. It has been almost a week. There's nothing in Eddie's phone, no texts, miscalls, _heck_ \--e-mails, anything.

     They don't really meet in their work as well, because Anne's got her boss's law firm to take care of and Eddie's got his articles to write, so it feels goddamn awful. Like Anne and Eddie had never gotten back together. Like that time, when Anne had just left Eddie and had a relationship with the good doctor.

     Even worse than that-- _Venom actually shuts up_. He doesn't appear, doesn't ask for snacks, doesn't comment on every little thing Eddie does anymore. Doesn't snark back at every dumb thoughts he has, doesn't even make him as hungry as he did the first days he had Venom, which makes him start to wonder if Venom has left him silently somehow, maybe in his sleep or something.

     "Venom?" Eddie calls out one night.

     No answer.

     Eddie clears his throat. "Hey, Venom, buddy. You still there?"

     Still no answer.

     "...Okay," Eddie says, then goes to the kitchen to turn on his stove, and then sticks his hand right into the fire.

     Venom's ink black substance engulfs his entire body and throws him back forcefully onto the opposite wall. Some of his wall decorations fall in process, don't know if his backbones fell alongside, too, but Eddie's only barely aware of any of it when Venom bares his sharp teeth mere centimeters in front of his face. "Are you out of your mind?!"

     "Hey." Eddie smiles weakly. "Thought you left me already."

     Venom's substance wires and unwires around him, lifting him higher. Always impatient, Eddie notices. Didn't change at all. _Good_. "And if I have?" Venom inches his jaw closer to Eddie. Eddie's not that scared of his teeth anymore, though. "You'd just let your hand burn like that?!"

     Eddie laughs. He wonders if it sounds as hollow to Venom as it does to himself, because then Venom slowly lets him down on his feet.

     "You're insane," Venom says lowly. He doesn't stop pushing Eddie to the wall, which feels somewhat like a hug. Something Eddie kind of really needs right now, so he lays his head on whatever part of Venom's body that's on his shoulders right now, and closes his eyes.

     "Mm. Could be."

     Venom sighs, setting his chin on Eddie's head. "You haven't called her back."

     "She hasn't called me back," Eddie says. It's warm. Has Venom always been this warm? It was barely a week, how could he already forget?

     "Well then you call her first, coward."

     Eddie sighs. "And what am I gonna say? Hey babe I'm sorry, I still got my parasite, I still love you too, wanna fix it?"

     "I don't know. I know nothing about human relationship," Venom says bitterly. "And I'm not a parasite."

     "Ooh, you're sulking. Are you sulking?" Eddie teases.

     Venom pulls back his substance that was holding Eddie's head, and pushes a hand--or a whatever, onto Eddie's chest, with the clear purpose to make him lose his breath a little.

     Eddie jerks out of his calm. Above him, Venom blinks slowly, his tongue rolling out in front of Eddie's eyes, curling down until it stops just before his lips. Oh, he's far too familiar with _this_. "Venom."

     Venom answers by licking Eddie's lips. Eddie parts them right away, eager to suck on _anything_ , and if it happens to be Venom's tongue--then so be it. Some other times, it's Venom's fingers. Some others, it's a vaguely dick-shaped thing Venom made out of his substance. And don't get him wrong, it's good to suck on them whatsoever, but they feel gooey at most. Like a hard gel, like--like dildos, maybe, don't know, never had any, but Venom's tongue is shaped like a real tongue and feels like a real tongue, so it's kind of a real deal for him.

     The substance around him tightens again. Is Venom feeling it too or is it just some kinda breathplay? Honestly, Eddie doesn't mind either one, especially when Venom's forming a hard, dick-shaped bulge that he uses to grind down on Eddie's--

     Venom disappears.

     Eddie opens his eyes, sees his own empty room, his own hands suspended in the air like he was just holding someone, and his own half-hard dick being left alone just like that.

      _Call her first,_ Venom's voice rings in his mind. _Then we discuss this later._

     Eddie cries under the cold shower some minutes later.

\---

_...You are really doing this?_

     "Yeah."

      _Isn't it much easier to go buy one?_

     "Yeah, but--"

      _Or steal one. I can do that for you_.

     "Hey! No!" Eddie makes a disapproving face into the mirror--his primary means of trying to pull Venom out these days.

     Venom's substance curls out of Eddie's shoulder and faces Eddie's face in the mirror. "Okay. No stealing. But why are you doing this?"

     "Come on, dude. You heard how Jean from our office said girls love cupcakes? I was gonna go buy some for Anne, y'know, but they told us it's better to bake some right?" Eddie sets down his groceries and pulls up the internet recipe he saved in his phone. "Anne's gonna love this. I know it."

     Venom thinks about it for a while. He has no knowledge of this, no way to ensure it would work. But Eddie's smile and overall lighter mood at having gotten a clue to fix their relationship with their girlfriend is something he surely enjoys.

     It helps that he'd just been fed with some bad guys too, though. He's in a much lighter mood himself, after almost a week of eating nothing.

     "Okay," Venom says. And then, because he knows how much Eddie likes it when he randomly talks to him, "What is that?"

     "Flour." Eddie pours the flour onto a scale. After crosschecking its weight with the recipe in his phone, he puts the flour into a bowl. "Like, wheat. Milled."

     Venom hums. "And that one?"

     "Sugar."

     " _Oo yeah_ , love it when you call me that."

     Eddie rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Give me the eggs."

     "Mine?! Are we procreating?!"

     Eddie almost drops the bowl he's holding. "No, Jesus! The ones on the table!"

     Venom wheezes out a laugh before doing what Eddie told him to.

\---

     Eddie paces back and forth after ringing Anne's bell.

      _Calm down_ , Venom says in his mind.

     "I'm trying."

      _Then stop walking around. Show your dignity, Eddie! Show her you're a real brave man!_

     "I'm trying I'm _trying_ \--"

      Anne opens the door with a polite smile. As soon as she sees Eddie's face, her expression changes.

     "...Uh, surprise?" Eddie says meekly to break the silence.

     Anne looks like she doesn't really know how to respond. It's a weekend night, judging by Anne's usual schedule and her outfit right now, Eddie knows she doesn't have anywhere important to be, so it shouldn't have been a nuisance... Right?

     "Hey Eddie, uh... I didn't know you'd be here. What... What are you up to?" Anne asks finally.

     Eddie shoves the plastic food container he was holding into her hands. "For you."

     Anne looks inside the see-through container. "Cupcakes?" she asks again, before noticing that the icing's so poorly slathered onto the cakes there's no way someone sells something like this out there. Anne starts to smile. "You made them yourself?"

     "Yeah," Eddie answers, beaming. "I'm sorry, Anne."

      _We are sorry_ , Venom corrects in his mind.

     Eddie grimaces. "Uh, yeah, we... We're sorry."

     Anne mimics his expression for a while before patting his shoulder. "Okay. Come in, we gotta talk."

\---

     The only thing Eddie's certain of is that he must've been in this kind of situation before. He must've had fucked up somehow, disappointed Anne one way or another, and had her sitting across him, pressing him down with only the weight of her stare, and yet it still feels so heavy.

     Venom. It must be because Venom's here too this time.

     "So," Anne says, breaking Eddie out of his thoughts. "You were in him all this time."

     Eddie was just about to answer before he realizes Anne's talking to Venom.

     Venom has the decency to at least crawl out of Eddie's arm and show his face slowly, so as not to surprise Anne too much. "Yes."

     "Okay." Anne uncrosses her legs. Eddie's eyes are drawn to them immediately, before snapping back up to Anne's face, which is looking a little red now. "And not just..."

     Eddie cringes, understanding it immediately. "Not just in my mind. Yeah."

     Anne looks away. That's when Eddie remembers, she's had it happen before. Venom in her. In which meanings, Eddie's not sure. There must've been not enough time for Venom to actually try anything weird. Then again, even when Venom was just in his mind, his presence is... Strange. You can't just say that he's either in your mind or in your body. There are so many gray areas when it comes to him.

     Anne sighs. "When were you going to tell me?"

     "He wasn't," Venom beats Eddie in answering. "Not until I told you."

     Eddie looks at him incredulously. "Okay, whoa, you're gonna play the good-kid-making-his-friend-look-bad role now?"

     "I'm telling her the truth."

     "And I'm not?!"

     "You're not even telling her _anything_ \--"

     Anne clears her throat loudly. Venom and Eddie stop talking at once. "Are you both quite done?"

     Eddie looks at her eyes--so ready to fight for her justice when all Eddie wants is just to start anew, then sighs, placing his head in his hands. "God, Anne, I just... I don't... This isn't supposed to turn this way. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to freak out. I didn't want you to turn away from me again."

     Eddie doesn't see it, but Venom sees Anne's glare softening, her mind retracing back the chronology of what happened and how best to summarize how she feels.

     "I just wanted you to be truthful." Anne says slowly, stealing a glance at Venom before continuing. "I don't... I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. I don't want to have to feel like I'm not important enough to know whatever's going on with you."

     Eddie raises his head slowly once he's taken the meaning of her words. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Anne."

     "Hey, shh, I know," Anne answers with a heavy smile. "Now you know what you did wrong. Try not to do it again. Please."

     Eddie smiles back. "Yeah. Yeah of course, Anne. Of course."

     "Yeah," Anne says, before turning to regard Venom uncertainly. "And now..."

     "Me! Yes, me," Venom says happily, which sounds all kinds of wrong to Eddie. "I can answer anything you ask me."

     "Okay. So uh... If I never saw you, does it mean you were just hiding or...?" Anne asks.

     "Yeah. Damn hard to do, Miss. You were just so perfect--"

     Eddie chokes on his own tongue. "Hey! Where's your manner!?"

     Anne holds down her laugh. "Hey, it's... It's okay. It's kinda weird, but... You know. You're Eddie's friend. It's okay."

     "Uh-uh, yeah, 'friend'."

     Eddie screeches. "Venom!"

     Anne laughs for real this time, a faint flush adorning her cheeks. "Okay, okay, now that's definitely weird. Tell me more."

     "Yes! You're not gonna believe this, I swear," Venom says, before proceeding to tell Anne every dumb things Eddie has done when he's alone, actually sparing her on the more raunchy things.

     It's a few hours later that Eddie realizes, this is a sight he can get used to.

\---

     The days go by like that. Eddie and Anne still go on dates every once in a while, though they still live in their own places. Often, when there's no one around, Venom would appear and have a little chit-chat with Anne too, who's pretty much also friends with him now. At other times, Venom would stay so quiet, so strangely obedient, only reappearing after Eddie's back by himself in his apartment, to the point that Eddie forgets Venom was there at all.

     "Yeah, and that's how I knew he was hiding something. I searched him up, went to his acquaintances, and managed to pull up some evidences of what he was doing," Anne says, her eyes twinkling. God, Eddie can listen to her talk about her job all day. "In the end, we were able to save our client's house by the evidences we found."

     "Yeah?" Eddie smiles, doesn't even care how stupid it must look like. "You're amazing, Anne."

     Anne laughs. "What. You're just saying that because you love me."

     "What? No, no, you've got it all mixed up. It's the other way around. I love you because you're so amazing," Eddie says, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

     Anne leans into Eddie's touch. "Eddie," she says softly, just like how she used to, so Eddie kisses her lips, pulls her close to his chest like he used to do, their hands holding each other safe like they used to do.

     Eddie moans into her mouth, letting her topple them until he's laying on his back on her apartment's sofa. _So it's this kind of day_ , Eddie thinks, holding her thighs that are already pinning his lap. _I can definitely take a riding tonight_ , or so he thinks, until--

      Venom chooses to transmit himself from Eddie to Anne.

     Eddie doesn't even realize it until Anne's pushing him back, touching her own body confusedly. "Venom," Eddie hisses. "We talked about this before! You don't enter her without her permission!"

     "It. Feels. Good!" Venom groans out, face appearing out of Anne's shoulder. "It feels too good! You kissing her. Her kissing you. I don't know who I'm feeling anymore, okay? I want to feel her as much as I want to feel you. Give a symbiote a break!"

     Eddie frowns, thinking about what the hell he's saying, before snapping out of it. "Okay, whatever that means, but it isn't a reason for you to force her to do what she doesn't want to do!"

     "Hey, hey, Eddie," Anne says, caressing Eddie's arms. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay."

     She's smiling so innocently, so good-naturedly Eddie can't take this anymore. "Okay, Anne, baby," Eddie says, holding Anne's hands in his. "Back then, you told me to tell you the truth. I did, I do. I will do. Now please, please tell me the truth too. If he's hurting you or if I'm hurting you, because I don't want us to ever hurt you."

     "Oh, Eddie, baby, come here. I'm fine. I would've told him to go away if I'm not," Anne says, pulling Eddie's hand close and kisses it chastely. "I told you long ago, right? I kind of like it. _The power._ "

     Eddie looks at Anne's wet lips, then his own hand that Anne just kissed, then into Anne's eyes. "...You do?"

     "Yeah."

     "Yeahhh, that's what I was going to talk about, Anne!" Venom announces excitedly, his head swimming around Anne, trying to get her to look at him. "Listen, we can make an arrangement, yes? You'll feel so powerful. You just gotta listen to me."

     Eddie's slightly suspicious, but lets Anne listen to it anyway, since Anne looks almost as excited as Venom himself.

     "Okay, okay, what's your plan?" Anne asks.

     Venom grins like a madman.

\---

     Eddie's going crazy.

     Okay, he's said it so many times it might start to lose its meaning but this time. This time. This is the realest crazy thing. The craziest real thing. This time he's not even kidding. He's really actually gonna go crazy, because--there's a dick in his mouth.

     Like, okay, it's so far from being his first time having a dick in his mouth, so like, it's not the problem, but the thing is--it's _Anne's_.

     More precisely, a dick-shaped extension thing that Venom sculpted out of his substance onto Anne's ladybits. Complete with melded nerve endings, which means, whatever Venom feels from that thing, Anne would feel it too.

     Yeah. That's Venom's plan. To be in Anne as she does whatever she wants to do with Eddie. To let her have a little bit of control over his substance, to feel his power, and use it as far as her imagination can go.

     "Oh, oh _fuck_ ," Anne breathes out from above him. Sitting prettily on Eddie's chest, not quite thrusting into his mouth, not quite staying still. Not used to having a dick. "This--this is what you feel--when I suck your dick?"

     That question must be for Eddie, but he's in no way able to answer with words, so he simply nods and concentrates on bobbing his head.

     "When he sucks mine, yeah," Venom adds, before sinking back down between Eddie's legs, licking back into his hole. Eddie pushes back subconsciously, and is rewarded with a slap to his ass. "Someone's eager," Venom says, then returns to prodding Eddie's hole with his tongue.

     "What are you--oh," Anne says, peeking at what Venom does behind her back. "Alright. So that's how you do it with him."

     Venom rises until he's looming over Anne. His substance morphs into a decidedly large male body, the way he usually does when fighting enemies, except, this time, he's using his fingers to replace where his tongue was. He shows his tongue at her. "Yeah. Wanna taste?"

     Anne doesn't meet Venom's eyes. For a while Venom wonders if he's too scary for her after all, until he realizes Anne's looking downwards.

     "Oh. You want this too?" Venom asks, arching his fingers inside Eddie's ass to further pronounce his point, which got a strangled moan from Eddie.

     Anne smirks, then pats her own ass as she turns back to face Eddie. Eddie wonders what they were on about, until Anne makes a face that she only always made when she's being entered.

     Eddie struggles to take a peek, and--God, he's right. Venom's thrusting his fingers inside Anne, putting more effort and control than he does with Eddie's ass. Eddie groans, which makes Anne push the dick into his mouth further.

     "Yes, that's right, _baby girl,"_ Venom growls in Anne's ear, making her shiver wildly. Fuck, that should've made Eddie jealous or something, so why's it turning him on even more? "Thrust into his mouth. That's how you use a dick."

     "Ah, fuck, this is, insane," Anne rants, doing what Venom tells him to. She's too far gone, Eddie knows, and so he tries to suck that dick even more earnestly. "It's just a fucking dick, why does it feel so-- _ohh_."

     "Good?" Venom says. "Want some in you too?"

     Anne hasn't answered, but then--her moans suddenly gets higher and more desperate. _Fuck_ , Eddie thinks, eyes drawn to Venom's quick arm movement inside Anne. Did Venom just turn his substance into a vaguely dick-ish thing inside her? How big did he make it, what kind of characteristics did he give it? Because speaking from experience, he can do a variety of it. Is it thin and long, short and fat, huge, ribbed, beaded, twin-headed? Thrusting, revolving, or vibrating?

     Anne jerks in Eddie's mouth and comes with a shout. Venom's "hand" doesn't stop moving until she tells him to. When Anne pulls out of Eddie's mouth, there isn't any foreign fluid dripping--that means Venom hasn't come. But that's a concern for later, because Anne's dropping down on the bed so bonelessly.

     "Hey, baby, you good?" Eddie calls, his voice awfully hoarse. He doesn't think he's ever had a dick in his mouth for that long.

     Anne smiles weakly, giving him a thumbs up. "Wanna catch my breath first."

     Eddie smiles back. He was just going to hold her hand when Venom grasps his wrist.

     "Our turn now, _baby boy_."

     Eddie gasps, and then just in a blink of eye, Venom's sent them both flying until he hits his back against a wall, until he's looking up at Venom who's crowding him from the front. "Okay, whoa, why--"

     "We don't wanna disturb her rest, do we?" Venom says, then kisses Eddie forcefully.

     Eddie kisses back as hard and grapples around for something to hold. It seems Venom's in the mood for mercy today, because he then lets Eddie's hands free. Eddie reaches out of Venom's thick substance and holds onto his more solid back.

     Venom pulls away, slithering his long, long tongue down Eddie's neck as he pushes three fingers into Eddie's mouth. "Still taking them?" Venom asks when Eddie laps on them happily. "You just had a dick in your mouth until you lost your voice. That's how much you like sucking on things?"

     Eddie moans around Venom's fingers. As if on cue, Venom presses his whole body onto Eddie, putting more of his weight on him. Eddie chokes on Venom's fingers, clinging tighter to him.

     "Or do you only like it because it makes you _drown_ ," Venom says lowly. His torso morphs into an thick fluid that engulfs Eddie's chest, constricting and relaxing. "Because it makes it hard to breath... Because you like it when you have to struggle for air?"

     Eddie makes a strangled noise.

     "Mmm. Can't hear you."

     To Venom's visible surprise, Eddie reaches with his free hand and rips Venom's hand out of his mouth. "Just fuck me already, goddamnit."

     Venom bares his teeth gleefully. "Of course."

     Eddie's dropped a little, and then lifted up the wall again, when Venom arranges his substance around him. The fingers that's still thrusting in his ass molds into one, growing into a long, thick, ribbed, phallic-shaped thing.

     "Hmm, yeah, your favorite shape, right?" Venom asks, building a vague hollow thing and wraps it around Eddie's dick. It tightens just as suddenly as the substance around his chest does. Eddie can only answer in short gasps. "Oh, baby boy, you like it. You like it so much. If only you can see how good you look right now."

     Eddie groans loudly, only for Venom to shove his fingers back into Eddie's mouth. He sucks on them desperately when Venom starts fucking him to the wall. Yeah, he's right, that's how much Eddie likes sucking on things. Want a weight in his mouth, on his chest, want to _fucking choke, goddamnit._

     "Yeah? That's what you want?" Venom asks out loud.

      _Yeah, fuck, Venom come on_ , Eddie answers in his mind. Oh, the joy of telepathy. _Fuck me through the wall. Put more of your weight on me. Turn your fingers into a dick, wanna suck on a dick as you fuck me hard._

     The fingers in Eddie's mouth melt into a dick right as Venom changes his angle of thrusts, hitting Eddie's prostate over and over. Eddie lets out a long moan, an indicative that it's still too easy for him to breath, so Venom constricts his substance further around Eddie's chest. If Eddie could still control the thoughts that he sent through telepathy a little before, he absolutely can't do anything about it now.

      _Ah fuck yeah, ah, baby, ah, come on, come inside--_

     Eddie comes with his whole body jerking. Venom keeps on fucking him through his orgasm, drawing it out, sucking everything dry, until Venom finally comes and shoots his load inside Eddie's ass.  
They both slide down the wall slowly until Eddie's feet touch the ground.

     "Whoa whoa whoa, don't let me go just yet," Eddie slurs out. Anne laughs at him ( _God, fuck, Anne, Anne was watching all the time_ , he just realized). "My legs aren't strong enough to handle this now."

     "Yeah, I know, like always," Venom says, and Eddie can hear the smirk. Slowly, he carries them both back to the bed. Anne offers her fist to fistbump with Venom and Venom does it. Once Eddie's laying safely on the bed beside Anne, Venom's substance falls down and creeps lazily back into Eddie's shoulders.

     Anne smiles at Eddie. "You good?"

     "Yeah," Eddie answers happily. He rises a little to kiss Anne.

     Anne stops him abruptly with her hands on his shoulders. "Oh my god, that's a whole lot of them," she says, face turning red as she looks downwards.

     Eddie follows her eyes' focus--Venom's come dripping out of his ass, wetting the bed. Eddie groans. "Oh man, Venom! This is her bed!"

      _Sorry_ , Venom snickers in his mind. _Tell her we'll make it up to her next time._

\---

**Author's Note:**

> TMI: I actually have never read any Venom fanfics before writing this. After writing this I read a few, and I gotta admit, my characterization for Venom feels off... Idk it might be just me, but because I can't really edit this without changing the whole nuance of the story, I'm posting this as is. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
